The Closet
by JustWhatILike
Summary: When the Stoll brothers lock Percy and Annabeth in a closet, this is what happens. T for kissing. Major Percabeth (Percy/Annabeth).


**I've always like the idea of "Hey, what would happen if my OTP got locked in a closet?" This is what I came up with. I've never really written anything like this before, so it may be a little OOC. Hope you enjoy, let me know my commenting!**

* * *

"Annabeth?"

"Yes, Percy."

"This is a closet."

Okay, even Percy knew how stupidly obvious that sounded, and he was known for missing stupidly obvious things. The small broom closet they were stuck in was, well, small. And incredibly cramped. Boxes were stacked along one wall, minimizing the already tiny space, and the shelf that was just above Percy's head wasn't allowing for much wiggle room either.

Annabeth snorted and rolled her eyes. "I can _see_ that, Percy."

"So why are we in here?" he hissed.

"Because it was the first place I looked when I heard the Stolls coming,Seaweed Brain!"

Ever since Gaea's defeat and things had returned to normal (more or less), the Stoll brothers had started an all out pranking war against Percy. You know: Kick-Me signs, writing on each others foreheads in permanent maker, rigging land mines outside the front door of each others cabins - the usual. But recently, Connor and Travis had tried to get to him through Annabeth, which was _not_ ok.

They'd put a spider in her bed knowing very well that Athena's children were _huge_ arachnephobes. Naturally, when Percy heard her screaming in the middle of the night he jumped out of his own bed (which was very comfortable, by the way) and bolted to the Athena cabin. Annabeth later assured him he'd looked terrifying wielding Riptide in his pajamas with his hair still a mess. The spider wasn't big or deadly or anything, and Percy almost laughed when he saw it (which would have been a _very_ bad thing to do in the Athena cabin). He killed it without a problem, but Annabeth was still shaken up.

So to make a long story short, Annabeth partially blamed Percy for getting her involved (story of his life) and mostly blamed the Stolls for putting the damn thing there in the first place. Therefore, she declared vengeance, spent half a day creating the perfect plan, and dragged Percy along with her to execute it. She'd wanted to start by soaking their clothes in some kind of disgusting acid, but hadn't accounted for the fact that the brothers might return to their cabin while they were supposed to be at archery with Chiron.

Which was how they ended up in the closet in the back of the Hermes cabin, whispering back and forth. Percy assumed it was by some miracle that Connor and Travis hadn't realized they were there... until he heard a small click from the doorknob followed by laughter. Annabeth must've had the same thought as he did because her eyes widened. Percy jiggled the knob. Locked.

"TRAVIS! CONNOR!" He yelled pounding on the door. "Let us out!"

Note to self: you can't make demands when you're on the other side of a locked door. One of the Stolls, probably Travis, said something along the lines of " Yeah, right," which got muffled. The laughter continued, but got further away. Those bastards were leaving! Percy thought he heard them high-five before the cabin door closed behind them.

"Great," Annabeth muttered. "We're locked in."

"I can _see_ that, Annabeth," Percy mimicked.

She glared at him with fierce grey eyes that were even scarier up close. The single beam of light coming through a long crack in the door that strayed across her face didn't help her look any kinder, either. She blew a stand of hair out of her face.

"Not helping, Seaweed Brain."

Percy took sudden notice in exactly how _close_ they were; her body was pressed flush up against his in exactly the right (or wrong, he couldn't decide) places, sending a wave of heat through his body. Maybe it was his ADHD acting up, or maybe he was just being a regular seventeen-year-old guy, but Percy had the sudden urge to grab her by her hips and pull her even closer, pressing her lips up against his...

Annabeth wiggled slightly, probably trying to get more space, which both effectively brought him out of his day-dream and made him gasp a little. She arched her eyebrow and have him a knowing smirk. Percy felt his face turning red, praying she wouldn't notice in the dim lighting. She noticed.

Annabeth's grin widened. "So, since we're here - mph!"

Percy honestly want sure what she would've said next - maybe she'd wanted to talk about the architecture of closets for all he knew - but he cut her off by capturing her lips with his own. She moaned into the kiss, which made Percy feel a little braver, so he deepened it by nibbling lightly at her lower lip, begging for entrance. She eagerly obliged.

Within a few brief moments, Annabeth found herself tangling her hands into Percy's messy black hair as his hands found their place at her hip and caressing her neck, occasionally running up and down the arch of her back.

Their tongues clashed in a battle for dominance as their hands continued to wander. Percy lifted her thighs and she eagerly wrapped them around his waist. He groaned and spun them around so her back was now to the wall as he pressed up against her harder.

Annabeth let out another moan/sigh. They didn't get to do this very often (at least, not nearly as often as she would've liked), mostly due to those pesky rules about boy and girl campers not being allowed to be alone together in a cabin. When Annabeth felt Percy's lips move to her jawline to her neck, pressing hot kisses along the way, she decided she didn't care about rules anymore.

"Oh gods," she panted against his ear when he found her pulse point and nipped lightly. "Don't you _dare_ stop."

Percy smiled to himself, pleased at the results he was getting. He continued to bite and suck at the tender flesh on her neck - because when your amazingly hot girlfriend who is alone with you in a closet tells you not to stop, you _do not_ stop. He was definitely about to leave a nice sized hickey, when Annabeth suddenly cupped his face with her hands and pulled his lips back up to hers.

Their skin pressed together as their shirts rode up a little bit, sending volts of electricity down Percy's spine. Annabeth shifted, creating even more blissful friction and skin-on-skin contact. _Oh gods,_ he thought. Now he didn't want _her_ to stop.

They finally had to come up for air, panting and out of breath.

Percy spoke first, still gasping for much needed oxygen. "I'm going to kill the Stolls."

Annabeth smiled and nibbled at his earlobe. "Absolutely," she whispered into his ear so lightly that it tickled.

Percy's strong hands were still gripping her slender waist firmly, as if he let go she would disappear forever. He was not going to risk that. _Ever_. "But first," he said leaning down to press another light kiss on her lips. "We could take this to my cabin?"

His sea green eyes were so adorable and pleading, Annabeth couldn't help but smile. That said, she wasn't going to let him off that easily; teasing him was part of her job. She raised an eyebrow cockily. "Wouldn't that be breaking the rules, Seaweed Brain?"

Something that sounded like a growl to Annabeth escaped the back of his throat, which made her melt inside and turned her knees to pudding.

"Screw the rules," he announced, swooping down to leave a trail of kisses along her neck once more. "I've missed this-" He said, kissing her jaw. "For eight-" her neck. "Frickin _months._ " her collar bone.

Annabeth just about threw her head back out of pure bliss. "Ten minutes wouldn't be too bad," she managed, trying to keep her voice even.

Percy tried (and failed) to hold back a grin, until she said:

"But there's just one problem with that, Percy."

He froze, a little too concerned. He was always worried about messing up, going too far. He scoured her face for some sign of disgust, but she only smirked up at his confused expression.

"We're still locked in here," she clarified. "So I geuss," she wrapped her arms around his neck. "We're just going to have to keep ourselves occupied until then."

* * *

"Do you think we should let them out?" Connor whispered to his brother, who was pick-pocketing a nearby Aphrodite camper. "It's been thirty minutes."

"Nope," Travis said without any concern at all. "Breaking into our cabin? They deserve it. Besides," he added pocketing some spare change he'd, ah, 'picked up.' "They've made it through _Tartarus._ They can find their way out of a closet."

Heat suddenly rose to Connor's cheeks. "And what if they're, uh, doing something else in there?"

Travis stopped suddenly, his face becoming flushed too. "That would be gross."

"Completely."

"... We need to let them out."

"Right now."

Travis gave a small shudder. No matter what Annabeth and Percy were doing at the moment, he was really not looking forward to what the blonde was going to do to him when she got out. Uh oh.


End file.
